


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-17

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 这点肉不需要加kkh的tag吧？





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-17

堂本剛双眼无神地瘫倒在床上，翻了一个身。  
窗外是装点着红色和绿色灯光的东京塔，又进入了十二月，整个城市热闹又盛大。  
他曾经一如少女，计划过好多一起过圣诞的细节：要跟着光一去游乐场，坐摩天轮，在暖暖的霓虹灯下面拥吻，把手揣到对方的衣服口袋里；  
他知道光一的生日是一月一日，提前了几个月托人去首饰店订做了一只自己设计的款式低调却造价不菲的手环，几天前收到了到货邮件，却一直还没来得及去拿。  
剛还记得那天测量光一的手腕长度的细节，那时候还没查出来怀孕，两个人时不时做一通宵。他当天缠着光一做到了凌晨四点，第二天还要上学的高中生射了三次以后沉沉睡去，剛确定他已经熟睡，又从床头柜拿出了软尺，默默记下了数值，打算当作一个惊喜送给光一。  
现在想来却觉得讽刺。  
他任性争取到的爱情，连自己至亲的儿子都保护不了，如此赤裸裸地被人威胁着……剛怔怔地感受着命运的捉弄。  
枕边的手机在不停震动，剛却不知道怎么回复，他放任自己大脑一片空白，不管不顾地这样发呆。  
过了不知道多久，光一打电话过来。  
剛鬼使神差地接通。  
“宝……怎么了？怎么不理我？”就算光一迟钝得像块石头，也感受到不对劲了，“我爸妈跟你说什么了吗？”  
剛被这么一问，委屈又生气，刚要开口眼泪就滑了出来。  
光一父母这次真的触及了他的底线，这是无论如何都很难原谅的事情。  
光一听着电话那头的沉默，心急如焚，说完一句“我去找你”就直接挂断电话。  
剛听罢，冷静地擦干眼角的泪，走到书房更改了家里两道门的密码。光一一旦来找自己，光一的爸妈肯定会联系小惠。自己的孩子此刻已经在对方家里做了某种意义上的人质，这种时候剛还是决定放弃光一。  
改好了密码，又把对方的联系方式通通拉黑，剛安心地上床休息。  
堂本光一在自家房间里急得团团转，刚发了个信息过去发现自己又被拉黑，他联系不到人，只能去找小惠。  
“惠，”光一一个电话打了过去，“你爸在家吗？”  
小惠正趴在杰西的工作室桌子上，看着恋人画草图，懒洋洋地回复着：“不知道啊，我不在家，他可能是睡了吧？”  
光一实话实说：“他好像生我气了。”  
“唔……你怎么搞的，我爸很温柔诶，居然能惹他生气？！”小惠上身坐直，怕打扰到杰西，小声说着。  
“我都听到了，你大声说吧没事。”杰西被他小心翼翼的可爱模样逗到发笑，“前辈又怎么了？”  
“吵～架～了～”小惠捂着话筒用气音说。  
杰西在心里默默为光一捏了一把汗，剛生起气来可是很棘手的，他只能祝这个小孩子好运。  
“你现在在哪呢？”小惠继续问到。  
“在家，但打算去你家找他。”光一已经系好了围巾，打算从后院溜出去，这个时间爸妈肯定都睡了，正好方便行动。  
“你还是先来找我吧……他现在这样，你找他的话他不会见你的。”小惠多多少少也了解自己亲爹的性格，如此这般给光一出着主意，“我们先见面，然后再商量。”  
小惠撂下了电话，斜睨着一旁偷笑看戏的杰西：“你怎么回事，我爸在生气诶，你还笑得出来，以后你也要管他叫爹的好吗？！”  
杰西像只乖巧的大型犬，马上顺从起来，背后抱住小惠窄窄的瘦削肩膀：“好了好了，我不笑了，你别恼。”说罢又低下头弯着腰，下巴蹭了蹭小惠的颈窝。  
二十多厘米的身高差让杰西经常半弯着腰。  
助理正要来递文件，看到这一幕也不敢上前。  
小惠红着脸颊抬起头，注意到了助理姐姐站在门口，脸像熟透的蜜桃，轻巧地挣脱开，跑到沙发上坐着，等杰西下班。  
杰西黑着脸签完文件，冷冷地对助理说了一句：“下次记得敲门。”然后回到办公桌前整理一天的收尾工作。  
小惠见状跟着助理跑了出去，在走廊里对她小声说：“姐姐对不起呀，明明是因为我的原因，却害你被他说。”  
助理看到这么个漂亮小孩可怜兮兮地跟自己道歉，就算心里有什么怨气也烟消云散：“我还要谢谢你呢，最近我们都下班好早哦。”说完就走去更衣室准备下班，整个工作室气氛都欢快得很。  
两个人呆了一会儿，终于等到垂头丧气地光一。  
光一进到办公室的时候，杰西收了工叉着双腿瘫在沙发上，小惠坐在他怀里打着手机游戏。看到这两人这么甜蜜，又想了想自己波折的初恋，光一的心里更加酸涩了。  
“说吧，怎么了？”小惠看到光一进门，暂停了游戏，从杰西的怀里抬起头来，问着眼前这位六神无主的好友。  
“本来今天去我家见我爸妈，顺便把结婚的事定下来，”光一喝了一口小惠递上的水，顺了顺气，接着说，“然后我妈让我上楼洗澡，再送你爸爸回家，洗完澡下来，我妈说他孕吐太强烈，自己回家了。”  
小惠听到这里已经炸毛：“堂本光一，他都吐成那样你让他自己开车回家？你是不是人啊你？”  
杰西紧紧攥着小惠激动挥舞的双臂，嘴里不停安抚着：“让他说完，惠，你让他说完啊。”  
“然后我就觉得不对劲嘛，给他发信息不接，打电话不回，现在我的line都被拉黑了。”光一说到这里，居然有些委屈。  
“那肯定是你爸妈对他说什么了吧。”杰西脑子快，经历的事情也多，一下子就反应过来了。  
“对哦……是不是给了他一张一个亿的支票让他离开你啊？”小惠接着说，甚至开始认真思考起来这一个亿该不该要，“倒是少了一点，一个亿赶不走我爸的。”  
杰西赶紧出来控场：“别瞎聊了，赶紧回家看看前辈有没有哪里不舒服，他这个阶段需要人照顾的。”  
“也对，还是你想得周到。”小惠乖巧地跟在杰西身后走着，出工作室之前还不忘检查有没有关灯。  
去车库的路上，光一小声问着杰西：“你最近怎么样，小惠闹吗？”  
“完全不会，”杰西手指转着车钥匙回答着，“比你那位省心多了。”  
光一叹了一口气，爬上了杰西的越野车车后座。  
三个人聊了一会儿，很快就到了剛家。  
车库门并不是密码锁，大家直接从车库进到了宅子里面。  
光一打算跑上去看看剛是否一切安好，却被小惠拽住：“你别冲动，现在找他小心他骂死你，我先去看看。”  
于是就这样留了光一和杰西两个人在楼下，小惠蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，他敲了敲房门，便听到剛在房间里传来的声音：“小惠回来了？进来吧。”  
小惠进了门，发现剛躺在床上看电视，悬着的心终于放下了一点。这阵子伺候怀孕的爸爸，让小惠精神很紧张，如果哪天爸爸可以吃多点饭又不吐的话，那简直是难得的轻松和愉快。不过既然爸爸今天状态好，那么在光一家一定就是发生过不愉快的事情了，想到这里，小惠开口问道：“爸爸今天感觉怎么样？都干嘛了呀？”  
“没干嘛，在家躺了一天。”剛温柔地跟小惠聊着天。  
小惠这阵子对亲爹的撒谎技能可算是领教许多，听到这么拙劣的谎话也并不吃惊：“光一呢？今天来看你没有？”  
“没有，别提他，”剛想到了那个人，眼泪又要出来，只能自己用力往回憋一憋，“以后我带着你和宝宝，咱们仨一起过。”  
堂本惠听到这么幼稚的话语，内心的白眼要翻到天上去：“你跟光一又怎么了？”  
“没怎么，觉得他年纪太小了，不适合我。”剛继续面不改色地说着。  
小惠听得闹心，干脆出门找到光一，把他拽进剛的房间里。  
“人家现在找上门，你好好跟他说。”惠心里好苦，明明自己是当儿子的，怎么突然变成了妈。  
剛看到出现在自己面前的光一，对堂本惠弱弱地发着火：“小惠，你行啊你，现在当起叛徒来了！”  
小惠懒得跟他争：“好啦，话说清楚不就行了吗，现在光一都不知道发生什么事，他很惨诶……”  
光一在一旁疯狂点头：“到底怎么了？跟我说说，我们一起解决啊……”  
剛从床上下来，细瘦的身体披着真丝睡袍，胸前的大片白嫩一览无余，流过泪的双眼又稍显弱气，看得光一心生怜爱，可剛一开口又阴阳怪气得不行：“哟，这是谁啊，堂本光一，您可别来我家了，别耽误了您拿诺贝尔医学奖啊！”  
白嫩清丽的恋人站在自己面前，盛气凌人地说着言不由衷的话，光一只觉得可爱，眼睛眯得像狐狸，不停哄着：“对不起对不起，我先道歉，行吗？是不是我爸妈说什么了，伤你的心了？”  
“哪敢，我才是被威胁的那个，哪敢伤心啊，我跑都来不及，你别来找我了，考你的大学当你的医生去。”说着，剛就把两个人往门外推，“堂本惠，把他给我送出去，以后让他再进我家大门半步，我直接把你信用卡停了！”说罢，剛关门落锁，靠着门叹气。  
他明知道这样做不会让光一善罢甘休，可还是不计后果地把委屈倾倒在对方身上。  
小惠的生父是否婚内出轨了剛，对他来说已经不重要，这个人已经是自己毫不在意的存在，这么多年连小惠的抚养费都分文未给。  
可剛还是觉得这一切都不该被小惠知道。  
一直以来，剛都跟小惠讲，生父离开了他们父子。只是这样陈述事实，没有什么主观意见。  
小惠小时候还曾经问过剛，爸爸是个怎样的人。  
剛回忆了一下，轻声对自己的小孩说：“他是一个好人，所以才有这么好的你。”  
剛不希望小惠活在仇恨和怨念之中，却也尽量减少提及小惠的生父。  
随着年龄增长，小惠也不再问起这个人。  
本以为日子就会这样过下去，谁知道光一父母在此时丢下了个重磅炸弹。  
想到小惠，剛又突然觉得这样下去不是长久之计。  
他打开门打算去把光一追回来，无论两个人接下来怎么样，话还是要说清楚的好，至少不要让小惠知道这一切。  
剛怎么会想到，自己的心愁肠百转，小惠却拉着光一和杰西在餐厅热热闹闹地吃着带回来的餐食。  
尤其是堂本光一，哪还有几分钟前跟自己求情的低落样子，吃东西吃得不亦乐乎。  
几个人吃了一会儿，才注意到在旁边黑着脸站着的剛。  
光一立马起身上前，低声下气哄着：“宝贝，原谅我了吗？不气了不气了，别气坏了肚子里的孩子。”  
剛听到这番话，更是气不打一处来，怒眉冷对：“只关心孩子是吧，不关心我？你们堂本家果然有王位要继承吧，怎么，我要是怀了个女孩子你是不是还要我继续生，生出男孩为止？”  
只是简单的一句关心就被故意误会成这样，光一继续陪着笑脸，不急不恼。  
大概是中了剛的毒，他觉得爱人哪怕是这样无理取闹，都漂亮可爱到无以复加。  
“哪能啊，最喜欢女孩子了，小惠不是也吵着要一个妹妹呢吗？”光一搂住他的腰，继续哄着。  
“不是哦，我能看出来，就是个妹妹。”小惠吞下一口米饭，慢悠悠又笃定地说着。  
剛一把甩开在自己腰间不老实的那只手：“喜欢女孩子你去找女孩子好了，我护照上可是写着omega男性，满足不了你的要求。”  
“对不起对不起，都是我的错，我爸妈的错，我替他们道歉，我也给自己道歉，别生气了好不好？老～婆～大～人～”光一被甩开的手又上前搂住了他，声音又低又柔。  
剛觉得自己也够没出息，听到光一这么说，明明下定决心又化成一滩水。  
他语气也没那么冷冰冰，对着光一说：“你跟我上楼。”  
进到房间，不明状况的光一双手又开始不老实，顺着剛的衣服就伸了进去，熟练地找到剛的乳头，揉捏着，他的呼吸逐渐粗重，几秒钟的功夫就对着剛的耳垂咬了起来，肉棒也迅速挺立，蹭了一会儿又不停顶着剛的臀肉。  
剛被他这一套动作弄得有些无奈。如果是平时，自己肯定双腿盘到光一的腰上求操了，可这孩子现在怎么不了解轻重缓急呢。  
剛转了一个圈，从光一的怀里巧妙挣脱出来：“真的是有重要的事跟你讲。”  
难得看到剛这样严肃的表情，光一第一次意识到眼前这个人其实比自己要大一辈。  
收起了嬉皮笑脸，光一静静听着剛说话。  
“你爸妈，找人调查我，然后发现小惠的生父，在和我同居之前，已经在老家有了老婆和孩子，和我同居的时候也没有离婚，那俩人到现在还没离婚……这一切我也是到现在才知道。”剛尽量简短说出了前因后果。  
“没关系啊宝贝，这我不在乎，这不是你的错啊，你也是受害者吧……”光一赶忙上前去，心疼地抱住了剛。  
“我当然知道你不在乎，”剛避开光一的身体接触，又换了个地方站着，然后认真看着光一的双眼继续说，“可他们现在跟我讲，如果不跟你分手，就把这一切都告诉小惠，”说到这里，剛有些抽噎，“……告诉小惠，他是个私生子。”  
光一愣住了，他从没想过自己的父母会做出这种事情来：“剛……对不起，我是真的不知道原来他们背着我做过这些，而且全程都在演戏……”  
“所以，堂本光一，我没办法跟你在一起，我要保护我的孩子。”剛苦笑着，又如释重负，眼角含泪对光一说着，“你父母还劝我去把肚子里的宝宝打掉，我舍不得……不过你别担心，我能一个人把小惠拉扯大，就能把肚子里这个宝宝养大，我不会要你抚养费，也不会耽误你以后结婚生子。”  
光一被这一番话说得六神无主，他忙不迭回应到：“别这样……我不想跟你分开，你还爱我，我也很爱你，我们为什么要分开啊，一定有解决办法的。”  
剛有点火大：“你怎么这么幼稚，你不想分开就可以不分开吗？这个世界难道是有情饮水饱的吗？相爱就可以不管不顾其他地那样在一起？你想想清楚，从头到尾都是我在拼命维护我们的感情，拼命保护你，现在遇到问题了，你丢给我一句‘有解决办法’，具体什么办法，你讲得出来吗？！”剛说到激动的地方，拳头攥紧，无奈地捶着卧室的墙，光一见状，怕他砸伤手，于是伸出自己的手掌放在剛的拳头和墙壁之间，任由他砸。  
“对不起宝宝，这次让我保护我们的感情，保护我们的小家。”光一一边承受着手背上传来的阵痛，一边郑重其事地承诺着。  
“没有必要，最好的解决办法就是你赶紧跟我分开，你现在偷偷溜出来被你爸妈知道了的话又要威胁我……赶紧回去！”剛说着，就握住光一的手腕，把他拉扯到楼下，一路拽出大门。  
“门锁密码换了，不过料你也不敢私闯民宅，以后不要来找我，就当没认识过我。”说完这句话，剛重重地关上了院门，头也不回地回到了房子里。  
客厅里的杰西和小惠，看着剛发怒的样子，吓到大气不敢喘，也没敢问为什么。  
“堂本惠，以后再让我发现你跟堂本光一有联络，我真的会把你卡停掉！”剛斩钉截铁地对有点吓到懵的小惠说着，“还有你，杰西，帮我看着点，不许让他再见堂本光一！”  
说完这些，剛冷着一张漂亮脸蛋，快步回了房间。  
小惠和杰西在客厅面面相觑，两人过了三分钟才敢互相讲话。  
“我爸发火好可怕啊……”小惠软乎乎地小声说。  
“还好啦……以前在公司发火，那才叫吓人呢……那时候有电视台来录我们工作室的一天，他在镜头倒是温柔得很，装得可像那么回事儿了……额，还是不要回想了，想想我都出冷汗。”杰西摇了摇头，想把脑子里的不好回忆都丢掉。明知道剛是这样可怕的笑面虎，还一往无前地喜欢他追求他，自己当初也是个勇士。  
“哎……光一好惨。”小惠念叨着，瞟到餐椅的椅背，还挂着光一的外套，才想起来刚才光一被赶出门的时候，身上只穿了薄薄的衬衫。  
临近年底，东京的夜里又湿又冷，小惠摸了摸外套口袋，果然，钱包手机家钥匙都在里面。  
他不假思索打算出门追回光一。  
杰西赶紧跟上前去，打趣问他：“怎么，不怕你爸把你卡停掉吗？”  
“停掉不是还有你呢吗？”小惠一边换鞋一边回答，“就从我的彩礼里面扣掉就好了。”就这样云淡风轻安排了自己的终身大事。  
“好好好，”杰西习惯性同意，然后才突然反应过来：“诶？？？？？？我刚听到什么了？”  
“没什么！傻大个儿！！”小惠往门口跑着，脆声说到。  
出了大门，光一果然靠在院墙旁边，瑟瑟发抖的抱着自己。  
这个时间连个车都打不到，他差点以为今天要冻死在剛家门口。  
小惠心疼地走上前去，抖开外套给光一披上：“哎……你俩真是，到底什么事啊，能吵成这样，幼稚死了真的。”  
光一也觉得这一切很幼稚，可现在自己又没什么立场，一边是做了错事的亲生父母，一边是有了婚约的未婚夫。他在此之前恋爱经验为零，没想到一出场就遇到了最高难度。  
他张了张嘴想要跟小惠说出前因后果，又突然想起小惠不该知道这些，只能悻悻地把话吞到肚子里。  
杰西看到他欲言又止的样子，对着寒风中的两个人说：“别在这傻站着了，有啥事进屋说吧，光一你饭还没吃完呢。”  
光一一脸感激地看了一眼杰西，随即跟着小惠回到房子里。  
杰西在刚入职场的时候就跟着剛出席各种酒会晚宴和大秀，练就了一身察言观色的本领，他坐到光一身边的沙发上，不动声色对小惠说：“晚上光一估计要在这住了，你去看看他能睡在哪。”  
“你放心吧光一，包你睡得满意，我家就房间特别多。”小惠蹑手蹑脚跑去储物室，在储物室的柜子里翻出来一床上好的鸭绒被，然后抱上了自己那层楼。  
“现在说吧，长话短说。”杰西趁着小惠不在的功夫，问着身边的光一。  
“哎……你看出来了？”光一感激地看了杰西一眼，把事情全盘托出以后，又补充了一句：“所以我不敢当着小惠的面说。”  
杰西皱着眉头思考了几秒钟：“不对啊……这里面逻辑有问题。你看啊，你爸妈现在唯一的筹码就是小惠，但一旦把实情告诉小惠，你一气之下不认他们或者离家出走，都有可能，所以他们不会因为小惠这点事，来赌一个很可能失去亲生儿子的局。一旦让小惠知道，就是个玉石俱焚的局面啊，你懂我意思吧？”  
光一思考了一下，也突然恍然大悟：“还是你清醒，是这个道理啊……可是我了解剛，他不肯冒哪怕是1%的险，所以就算把你这些话告诉他，他还是会继续保护小惠的，”光一又继续喝了一口水杯里的热水，暖了暖身子，“所以还是会想要跟我分手。”  
杰西若有所思点点头：“那倒是，他就是这么轴的性格。”  
小惠很快就铺好了自己书房的小床，他走到客厅对着光一说：“别怕，我站在你这边，我爸可能是产前情绪有问题，过几天他还要去产检呢，咱们先顺着他来。”  
光一也认同：“嗯，我那天也已经请好假了，再过一个月就要高考了……所以我很着急啊，不想让矛盾这样持续下去。”  
小惠拍了拍好友的肩膀：“你放心好了，我爸肯定是你的人，如果他跟别人好，我就不认他。”  
杰西手里的茶杯差点掉地上：“小惠？你这也太虎了……”  
“本来他就没什么道理嘛……”小惠小声嘟囔着。  
杰西和光一看到这一幕，欲言又止。  
时间已经很晚了，三个人各回房间睡觉，杰西依然睡在客房，小惠把剛的呼叫器也放在杰西床边，这样一旦呼叫器响起，也可以有人第一时间去照顾剛。  
两个人又蜻蜓点水地亲了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
小惠回到房间，看到光一的脸愁成一团，抓了个抱枕坐在他房间：“我睡不着……我怕他离开我。”  
“你是不是傻的？他肚子里的孩子都是你的，现在他只是在气头上，过了这阵子气消了就好了。”小惠大大咧咧地安慰着。  
光一心里苦涩：“哎……恐怕没那么简单。不说这个了，你和杰西怎么样？”  
“杰西哥哥很温柔耶，对我很好……而且好帅哦，”小惠眼睛闪着光，花痴地说着，“我们也打算以后要小孩呢。”  
光一内心一惊：“嗯？怎么要……”小惠缺乏性教育，在这个家里是公开的秘密，难不成杰西在这一段时间给小惠突击补课了？  
“等我上大学，和哥哥一起住一阵子，就自然而然有了吧？”小惠天真地说着，“你和爸爸不也是吗？你们在一起接触久了，就有妹妹了啊。”  
光一不知该作何反应，脸上挂着不尴不尬的笑容，“嘛……是吧，我去睡觉了，你也早睡啊，晚安。”  
光一躺在单人床上，看着小惠书房高高的天花板，一时之间居然不知道自己和杰西哪个更可怜。


End file.
